detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Haibara
Ai Haibara (灰原 哀, Haibara Ai; English Mangas & Games "Anita Hailey"; English Movies “Vi Graythorn”), also known by her real name Shiho Miyano '(宮野 志保, ''Miyano Shiho), and by her Black Organization Codename '''Sherry (シェリー, Sherī), is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise'' Detective Conan. Background '''Shiho Miyano' Shiho Miyano was born into the secret criminal syndicate “Black Organization” while her British Mother – Elena Miyano and Japanese Father – Atsushi Miyano were both scientists working for the Black Organization to develop a mysterious drug called the “Silver Bullet”. While Shiho was young, both Elena and Atsushi died in what the Black Organization claimed to be an accident. Unlike her older sister Akemi Miyano who lived a normal life in Japan, Shiho was groomed by the Black Organization to take over her parents’ research by sending her to the United States for education at a very young age. Upon returning to Japan and by reaching the age of 13, she started to work as a scientist for the Black Organization where she was given the alcoholic codename “Sherry”. Shiho was about 18 years old when she was able to develop the experimental test compound “APTX 4869” wherein she discovered that the drug could be used as an untraceable, lethal poison to serve the Black Organization’s interests. While further researching the toxin’s effects and performing several tests on her lab mice, she noticed that one of the mice had shrunk instead of dying, although she did not report this incident and kept this a secret from the Black Organization. Meanwhile, the Black Organization started to use APTX 4869 on humans to commit untraceable murders. Gin, who caught Shinichi Kudo eavesdropping on a Black Organization Transaction and unaware of the drug’s rare side effect, poisoned Shinichi with APTX 4869 and left with his partner Vodka in a hurry, leaving Shinichi shrunken into a child. The Black Organization ordered a search for Shinichi since no corpse has been found. Shiho and her team were sent to the Shinichi Kudo's Mansion twice to investigate and confirm his death. In their second investigation, however, she suspected that Shinichi had shrunk from APTX 4869 after learning that his children clothes have disappeared which was present in their previous investigation. With Shiho doubting Shinichi’s death, she decided to confirm his status as “Deceased” so that the Black Organization would not look further into the matter. After the events of the One Billion Yen Robbery Case, Shiho had learned that Akemi died at the hands of Gin, but was given no further explanation. Thus, she rebelled against them, refusing to do any work until the Black Organization gives her a satisfactory explanation to why Akemi was executed. Instead of giving her a justified reason, Gin and Vodka confined her in a sealed room and cuffed her hand to the wall while awaiting orders for her execution. Shiho, realizing that there is no other way out, consumed the APTX 4869 she had hidden in her pocket intending to commit suicide, but shrunk into a child instead. This allowed her to slip her hand free from the handcuff and used the garbage chute to escape the sealed room. Realizing that only Shinichi Kudo would understand her situation since they are both victims shrunken by APTX 4869, Shiho rushed to Shinichi’s Mansion, only to be found by Professor Hiroshi Agasa exhausted and collapsed in front of the Kudo Mansion. The Professor eventually adopts Shiho and learns that she was a former Black Organization Member who created and developed APTX 4869, the drug which shrunk Shinichi into his child form. Although the Professor thought of telling Shinichi that he had found APTX 4869’s Creator, Shiho insisted to the Professor to keep everything that happened as a secret as she wanted to tell Shinichi everything about her personally. 'Ai Haibara' To prevent the Black Organization from knowing that she had shrunk into a child, Shiho and the Professor created her alias "Ai Haibara" and enrolled in Teitan Elementary School. There, she met the shrunken Shinichi Kudo now living as Conan Edogawa along with Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya and Ayumi Yoshida. She eventually joins the Detective Boys and reveals to Conan that she was a former member of the Black Organization Codenamed "Sherry" who created APTX 4869 and that she knew his true identity as Shinichi Kudo. Conan, who mistrusts Ai Haibara at the time due to her former affilitation with the Black Organization, protests to the Professor about her presence. However, he then realized that once Ai was caught by the Black Organization, it would be only a matter of time before he is captured too. Since then, Conan had started place his trust on Ai and accepted her as his friend. Ai, in return, had also regarded Conan as her friend and although she does not think deeply about the Detective Boy's immature actions, she has come to value them all as close and precious friends. While on the run from the Black Organization, she has distanced herself and pushed others away due to the danger and harm she may bring should the Black Organization discover her identity. Gin and Vermouth, both who terrifies Shiho so much, continues their search to track down and eliminate the "traitor" of the secret criminal syndicate. Vermouth, the Black Organization Member who discovers that Shiho Miyano and Shinichi Kudo were both shrunken by APTX 4869 and are now living their lives as Ai Haibara and Conan Edogawa, plotted to murder Sherry without the knowledge of the Black Organization. However, due to the FBI and Conan's intervention, Vermouth's plan backfired and Conan manages to persuade Vermouth to leave Sherry in peace. Although the promise was broken when Bourbon acquired information of Sherry's whereabouts which eventually leaked to the Black Organization. Conan, along with Yukiko Kudo and Subaru Okiya, managed to come up with a plan that resulted in an explosion which was able to preserve Shiho's secret identity. Athough they managed to fool the Black Organization that Sherry died in the explosion, Vermouth knew that Sherry survived and kept this knowledge a secret from the rest of the Black Organization. As she spent more time with the Professor and the Detective Boys, Ai Haibara had since warmed herself up and developed a crush on Conan Edogawa primarily due to his strong sense of justice. She is also aware that Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya likes her. However, it is highly uncertain that either of these relationships would materialize. While she generally accompanies her fellow Detective Boys to soccer matches played by the Tokyo Spirits, she came to idolize the Big Osaka Soccer Player - Ryusuke Higo, since he likewise has abandoned a "Black Organization" (Noir Tokyo) after the team had betrayed him and remained an outcast in public opinion for a short while. With Ryusuke Higo now posing as role model for Ai Haibara, she learns how to cope in situations of betrayal by observing Ryusuke's current actions. Currently, Ai has begun working on APTX 4869's Prototype Antidote by learning that Baijiu temporarily reverts them back to their original bodies and acquiring limited info about APTX 4869 from Akemi's Floppy Disk and Pisco's computer, but since most of the valuable data were destroyed by the Black Organization, the work progresses slowly. Appearance Ai Haibara appears to have a pale skin, blue eyes and a light brown permed hair. Furthermore, she is usually seen wearing various casual outfits in her daily adventures with the Detective Boys and wears her laboratory coat whenever she is researching data about APTX 4869. Personality 'Character Nature' Ai Haibara is highly intelligent and has a calm, cool and sarcastic attitude. After defecting from the Black Organization, Ai was skeptical and pushed others away due to her belief that the people she had involved in her life after shrinking into a child may be put into harm should the Black Organization discover her true identity. Ai has since warmed herself up by embracing her new life and established strong bonds with Conan Edogawa, Ran Mouri, the Professor and the Detective Boys. 'Fashion Taste' Ai Haibara appears to have some interest in fashion as she made repeated requests for certain types of accessories, particularly of the "Fusae" and "Prada" Brands. She also frequently shown reading the "ComCom Magazine", similar to Japan's "CanCam" Fashion Magazine and has knowledge over various types of makeup accessories. 'Celebrity Fandom' Ai Haibara currently idolizes the Big Osaka Soccer Player - Ryusuke Higo since both of them has similar situations with her being betrayed by the Black Organization and Ryusuke by Noir Tokyo. She also likes to hear Yoko Okino's songs due to the fact that Ryusuke also like her songs but eventually deleted all of them after hearing a rumored date between the two of them. Soon, she renews her interest in both of them and goes to play soccer with the Detective Boys while singing Yoko's song "Dandy Lion". In Non-Canon, she was shown admiring Sannomiya Kazunori, an actor playing a detective role. Skills 'Shiho Miyano's Skills' Ai Haibara retained the skills of Shiho Miyano right after she was shrunken by APTX 4869. As Ai Haibara, she is considered to be a genius in Biochemistry and has demonstrated knowledge in medicine and osteology. She also shows sharp observation and keen thinking process and ability to make logical deduction, however, unlike Conan Edogawa, she often lacks knowledge or experience to make a conclusive argument to solve the case. Ai has also the ability to sense when Black Organization Members are around, which she characterizes as their unique "smell of pressure". However, her sense does not always trigger when Black Organization Members are around nor does it reveal their numbers. In addition, like other Black Organization Members, Ai has also demonstrated a strong tolerance for pain as she was shown not screaming during the initial Apoptoxin Transformation. Further more, Ai is also familiar with firearms as she was confidently enough to intentionally miss a shot with a pistol. In Non-Canon, she was able to ride a Harley Motorbike and reveals that used to ride one before she was shrunken into Ai Haibara. She was also shown once driving a car. 'Football' As she was initially shown to have little to no interest in football, she was able to perform a long pass through a debris in a Non-Canon Movie. 'Music' Ai Haibara is shown to have knowledge in classical music. In a Non-Canon Movie, she played a recorder in order to send a message to Conan Edogawa. Canon Plot Overview 'Sherry Arc ' The Girl From The Black Organization * A new transfer student named "Ai Haibara" enrolls in Teitan Elementary School and is introduced by Teacher Sumiko Kobayashi to Class 1-B. Genta Kojima tries to offer her seat by telling them that the seat beside him is vacant but Ai ignored his offer and chose to sit beside Conan Edogawa instead. * The Detective Boys receives a request from a Teitan Elementary Student and asks Ai Haibara to come and investigate with them. Ai joins the investigation and by the end of the case, she fires a gun to the culprit, stunning Conan and the Detective Boys. * Conan Edogawa accompanies Ai Haibara home who pretends to be crying after being scolded by Inspector Juzo Megure for a firing a gun. As Conan was about to head back to Mouri Detective Agency and leave Ai alone, Ai reveals that the drug Conan was forced to take was named "APTX 4869" and that she was the Black Organization Member "Sherry" who created APTX 4869 and took the enigmatic drug to escape from the Black Organization. * While the Professor states that they could now create an antidote to revert themselves back to normal, Ai neglected the Professor's suggestion as the Black Organization destroyed all of Research Labs she has been involved in and states that she never even tried to remember the drug's components and data. University Professor Murder Case *Ai Haibara explains her story about her development of APTX 4869, her sister's death and her escape from the Black Organization. She suddenly remembered that she accidentally sent a floppy disk containing data on APTX 4869 to her older sister which is now in the possession Professor Hirota Masami. In hopes of retrieving the drug's data to be able to create an antidote, the Professor, Conan and Ai immediately rushes to Hirota Masami's House. *Upon their arrival, they find Hirota Masami murdered in his room with books scattered near his corpse. Conan then suspected the Black Organization's involvement as he knew that they would attempt to retrieve the floppy disk, however, Ai ruled out the syndicate's involvement as the Black Organization does not leave the crime scene messy. *Conan learns that the Black Organization intended to murder Hirota Masami with Vodka who disguised his voice and left a message on a answer maching claiming to be an employee from "Black Life Insurance" to set up a meeting with Hirota, but he was later killed by an unrelated person first. *After solving the case, Ai attempted to read the files of the floppy disk only to have the Black Organization's Malicious Software called "Night Baron Virus" delete all of the data. 'Vermouth Arc ' Reunion With The Black Organization *Ai Haibara dreams of meeting Gin. Later on, Conan and Ai found Gin's Porsche by chance while on their way back home from school. Before Gin and Vodka took off, Conan placed a tracking device on Gin's Porsche so that he could gather more info about the Black Organization. *Conan Edogawa learns that Gin and Vodka are planning to murder a politician named Shigehiko Nomiguchi at Haido Hotel and that a Black Organization Member "Pisco" is already in the area. Ai then tries to stop Conan from pursuing the Black Organization, warning him that it is dangerous. *Conan persisted to follow the Black Organization, attempting top stop their murder plot. Ai, who cannot stop Conan's strong sense of justice, ended up following him. However, as soon as they arrived, the politician ended up being assassinated. *While Conan was investigating on how Pisco murdered the politician, Pisco found and kidnapped Ai Haibara and brought her inside a wine cellar after being familiarized with Shiho Miyano's youthful face. Pisco then leaves to be questioned *Ai Haibara awakes in the wine cellar and finds Pisco's laptop contaning data about APTX 4869. Conan then asks Ai about her whereabouts through the Detective Badge and informs her that drinking Baijiu will temporarily revert her back to her normal body. While Ai transfers APTX 4869's data to a floppy disk, she began transfiguring back into Shiho Miyano and hides inside the chimney just as Gin and Vodka arrive in the wine cellar. *Shiho then climbs up to the rooftop through the chimney and is shot by Gin, who heard her heavy breathing inside the chimney and deduced that she would be going to the rooftop. Gin then asks Shiho on how she escaped the sealed room when the Boss ordered her execution but she remained silent. As Gin was about to murder Shiho, Conan shot Gin with his Stun-Gun Wristwatch, distracting Gin and Vodka at the same time allowing Shiho to escape back to the wine cellar through the chimney. *As Shiho returned back to the wine cellar, she began transforming back into Ai Haibara and is witnessed by Pisco. Pisco then praised Shiho's development of the drug and remarked that her parents would be proud of her should they knew about the drug's current progress. Pisco also reveals that he is acquainted with Shiho's parents and apologizes for attempting to murder her since the Boss ordered her execution. *As Pisco was about murder Ai Haibara, Conan used his Voice-Changing Bowtie and explained how Pisco murdered to politician Shigehiko Nomiguchi. Pisco then went around to find Conan, shooting the boxes of wine where he suspected Conan could be hiding in. *Conan reveals himself and Pisco was surprised that a mere child deduced his trick, making him drop his cigarette on the spilled wine, thus igniting a fire. Conan then used this opportunity to escaped with Ai Haibara. *Gin arrives in the wine cellar through the chimney and points a gun to Pisco's head, making Pisco surprised. Gin then reveals that the Boss ordered Pisco's execution for being photograpped while performing a murder. *Pisco's Mansion was burned the next day and Ai explains to Conan on how the Black Organization gets rid of their burdens. Unknown to them, another Black Organization Member "Vermouth" saw Ai Haibara in Haido Hotel and now executes a secret mission to confirm Ai's true identity and murder her should she discover that Ai Haibara is the shrunken Shiho Miyano. The Desperate Revival The Mysterious Passenger Head-To-Head Match With The Black Organization 'Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc ' Big Adventure In The Eccentric Mansion 'Kir Arc ' Black Impact! The Moment Of The Black Organization Reaches Out 'Bourbon Arc ' Red, White, Yellow & The Detective Boys The Shadow Approaching Haibara's Secret The Jet-Black Mystery Train 'Rum Arc ' Three First Discoverers The Field Trip To Kyoto Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies ''' Countdown To Heaven The Raven Chaser Lupin III VS Detective Conan: The Movie The Darkest Nightmare Zero's Executioner OVAs The Target Is Kogoro! The Detective Boys' Secret Report A Challenge From Agasa! Agasa VS Conan & The Detective Boys The Stranger From Ten Years Later Shinichi & Ran – Memories Of Mahjong Tiles & Tanabata Specials ''' Fugitive: Kogoro Mouri The Disappearance Of Conan Edogawa Trivia *Sherry is a fortified wine made from white grapes that are grown near the city of Jerez de la Frontera in Andalusia, Spain. *Ai Haibara is an animal lover. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Detective Boys